


Silence is Golden

by cloudlake



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudlake/pseuds/cloudlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly Caine and Jupiter seemed closer again at her house. So I think this may have been what happened, post wedding rescue. Short oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence is Golden

Caine felt dismissed when she said she didn’t want to talk. 

The voices in his head start up as he opens the door to leave.

– Seriously? After she pursued you and gave you hope? You weren’t trying to shove her away this time. –

– In fairness, she’s probably feeling raw after the whole wedding incident. Maybe, too vulnerable. Stop thinking about yourself and what you want. Every time you do, you get crushed. Just as well before you really get hurt. –

– But she just handed you the pardon you said you wanted. You can pay Stinger back, finally. And you’re just walking away from her? Idiot. –

Tucking the pardon in his pocket, he turns to watch her. She’s hugging her knees, head bowed. Then comes the pathetic little sniffle and sob.

\-- Crap. She’s strong, but she’s been put through emotional hell. And you've never seen one of those selfish ‘entitleds’ cry. She’s still 'her’ and she’s hurting. How could you leave her to cry alone? --

He closes his eyes and shakes his head to try to clear his thoughts.

\-- She said she didn’t want to talk, but she didn’t say “go away”. --

He makes his way back to her side, as she looks up with tears in her eyes. Silently he puts a hand on her shoulder to let her know she has his support, then sits on the floor with his back to her windowsill perch.

\-- It’s not much, but there were no words involved. Hopefully she understood your awkward gesture. It’s not like you’d have known what to say anyway, since she didn’t want to hear your story about yours and Stinger’s time in the Legion. --

So she doesn’t feel like she’s being watched, he calibrates his mag shield. The thing is a little worse for wear with all they've been through lately.

After a her tears subside, she slides off the sill to sit beside him and lean her head on his shoulder. He’s been the only constant in this whole mess.

Not wanting to disturb her, he simply turns off his mag shield and closes the control panel. Pretty soon, he hears her deep regular breathing and knows she’s calmed down enough to escape to dreamland for a while. It’s not exactly comfortable on the floor, but he tucks his free arm up against the corner wall and tries to get some shut eye too.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my [tumblr](http://surfdiffeqslopes.tumblr.com/).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Silence is Golden [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850858) by [cloudlake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudlake/pseuds/cloudlake)




End file.
